Paris by Night
by MaryAnne741
Summary: Just a little honeymoon story....


_This is a little honeymoon story. Rating is PG-13 for some romance. Please be warned, it gets steamy at some point._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters._

_I want to say a big thank you to my beta, Jessica for her great help._

**Paris by Night**

Breaking the silence of the French countryside the express train sped towards Paris taking the newly wed couple to their honeymoon destination. Having been married for about 24 hours the couple relaxed in the privacy granted by their private train department.

A slight smile crossed Georg's face as he looked down at Maria sleeping peacefully in his arms. He took his time to admire the young woman's beauty and the content expression on her face. The fact that she was now completely his was still beyond his belief. Maria slowly opened her eyes and tightened the embrace around Georg's chest, enjoying the feeling of love and security.

"Hello," she murmured.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked and gently caressed her cheek. Maria only nodded in response while reaching up with one hand to touch her husband's face. Georg wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Moving his head downwards he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, to which she responded eagerly. As their kiss deepened Georg gently laid her down until she was lying on the seat. His hand traveled up and down her sides while his lips left hers to place kisses on her jaw line and neck finally reaching the décolleté of her dress. The world ceased to exist around her; all she could feel was his caresses and passionate kisses carrying her to a newly discovered world of emotions. He heard her moan as his hand found her breast and caressed it gently. She shifted her body slightly, moving towards him. Feeling her eager responses Georg broke the contact between them much to her disappointment.

"Maria," he murmured looking into her eyes that were filled with desire. "We are supposed to arrive in Paris soon, my love. Maybe we should get ready for our arrival," he said while sitting up, pulling her with him.

"I know," she sighed, her voice reflecting both disappointment and anticipation as she smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder. Georg placed a little kiss on her hair.

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you, darling," she responded, looking into his eyes.

It was already dark when the train finally pulled in at the station Gare de Nord. Once their luggage was safely loaded into the taxi Maria and Georg headed to Hotel Ritz where they were going to spend the following weeks. Maria was speechless, being out of Austria for the first time of her life. Georg held her hand gently in his all the way to the hotel, all the while being unable to remove his gaze from her. Witnessing the innocent admiration and the stars in her eyes made him smile. She felt her heart pounding with anticipation in her throat, making her feel being in a dream she never wanted to wake up from. Never in her life had she been part of such luxury that now Georg was offering her. Nor had she ever felt so loved and safe than in that very moment. On the other hand she felt a bit nervous. She knew that Georg would always help her adjust into the new atmosphere and social standing she had just entered, but that little hint of nervousness or doubting herself couldn't leave her mind. Georg must have sensed her nerves, to reassure her he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Noticing his action, Maria turned her head to face Georg, and the expression on his face, so full of understanding, almost melted her heart. She wanted to do her very best to be a good wife to him and a good mother to their children.

The cab slowly pulled in at the main entrance of Hotel Ritz. Georg tipped the driver after he unloaded their luggage to hand it over to the bellman.

"Madame?" Georg smiled and reached out his hand upon opening the door for Maria. She gladly accepted it, taking a deep breath. They exchanged a loving look before hand in hand they entered the hotel lobby.

No other hotel could compare to the beauty of Hotel Ritz. Georg let his wife look around, taking in the new scenery. For a moment Maria felt dizziness coming over her as witnessing the joyful activities of the upper class. She watched Georg, how easily he managed to proceed with all the check in procedures and comfortable he seemed with all those things that were so new to her.

"Can we go up, darling?" Georg's soft words and his hand on her arm brought her back to reality. She folded her arm into his and they walked to the elevator.

After pushing the door to the suite wide-open Georg picked up his wife to carry her inside. She gasped in surprise, but instead of protesting a wide smile appeared on her face. He carried her to the middle of room where he put her down. She looked around to survey the room and the sight she was receiving left her more than speechless. She was still not used to such luxury, and for a moment she thought she was in a dream. Georg took her hand and they walked around to take a closer look at the elegant features. The living room area was huge itself, a fire had already been started in the cozy fireplace next to a cream colored couch. On the small table next to the couch a single long stand of red rose was placed. In the other corner, right in front of the window they saw a table with two chairs serving as sitting area.

"Look, Georg the bathroom itself is bigger than my room at the Abbey," Maria exclaimed as they took a look at the bathroom. Georg couldn't help but smile and remind himself of the different background of his new wife. She was the most adorable sight in his eyes; her beauty and innocence making him feel he was the luckiest man on earth. He was ready and willing to give her everything within his power. Taking her hand again, he led her to the bedroom. Again, Maria was left speechless at the sight, the king sized bed nicely turned down, the cream colored curtains hiding the double door leading out to the balcony.

"Come, I don't think we have seen the best feature of the room," Georg said and pulled her towards the double door. Opening it, he let her enter the balcony first. Maria turned around to express her silent gratitude to her husband. He stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Paris by night, darling." He said and hugged her even closer. Their gaze moved together to the direction of the Eiffel Tower that dominated the skyline.

"I cannot believe it, Georg. I mean so far I have only read and seen pictures of Paris, and now here I am….here we are on our honeymoon." Maria said while gently stroking her husband's hand resting on her waist. She leaned back, enjoying the moment of safety and the beautiful sights in front of her. It was already dark; the moonlight and the lights of the buildings gave a magical glow to the city. She let out a deep sigh and felt her husband kissing her neck.

"I love you Maria," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too," she responded while turning in his arms to face him. Her arms went around his neck pulling him downwards until their lips met. They stood there kissing for a long moment, enjoying the light summer breeze around their bodies and each other's closeness. When they parted, Georg looked into her eyes and indicated that they should go inside. Settling themselves on the couch by the fireplace Maria immediately nestled herself close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. His arm went around her shoulder and his fingers gently caressed her upper arm. In complete silence they looked into the soft flames of the fireplace. She let out a deep sigh while nestling even closer to him. He looked down to see her face, immediately noticing her exhausted look.

"Are you tired, my love?" he asked.

"I think so. It has been a long trip and all the excitement of yesterday are catching up with me," she said with a smile while reaching upwards to gently caress his face.

"I have an idea. Why don't we make ourselves a bit more comfortable? Maybe we should change, and possibly order some dinner and then we could just relax. It's relatively late now, going out for dinner might be a bit exhausting. How does that sound?" he asked, with one hand gently massaging her neck and upper back.

"Perfect. How come you always seem to know what I exactly need?" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek before heading to the bathroom.

Georg himself let out a sigh and made the arrangements for dinner before he made up his mind to change, as well. In the meantime Maria decided to take a shower to refresh herself after the long day. She couldn't help but smile at how happy she was and how different it felt tonight compared to their wedding night. The night before she was scared and nervous, afraid that she won't be able to meet his expectations. But the conclusion of the evening, due to his patience and gentle guidance, turned out as the most romantic and perfect evening. Tonight her nervousness was gone and desire and anticipation of what the night would bring replaced it. She longed to be back in his arms, feeling his gentle caresses and kisses all over her body, just the way they had discovered it the night before. She blushed at the thought that until last night she was a shy and scared girl, but now she was fully a woman and instead of being nervous she felt confidence coming over her. They belonged to each other in every way, she was completely his just as he was completely hers, their physical connection had been sealed by consummating their marriage based on a mutual consent. Her reflection in the mirror made her smile as she fastened the slash of her robe covering her silk nightgown. Opening the door to the bathroom she went to find her husband. Much to her surprise the suite was dark, only some candlelight coming from the living room area illuminated the room.

"Georg?" she asked in search for him.

"Just follow the lights, Baroness," a response came. In the same moment she heard some soft music filling the room. Her heart skipped a beat, what was he up to? She entered the living room and her face broke into a smile at the sight. She knew where the candlelight came from, one single candle was standing in the middle of the table at the window. The table was nicely set, two plates with silver dome, as well as two glasses and a bottle of wine awaited them. The sight of Georg came into view as well, him wearing a dark velvet robe and smiled at her gently.

"Your dinner is served, Madame," he said and pulled out the chair for her before taking his on the other side of the table. He poured the wine and handed one glass to Maria. She took the napkin and unfolded it on her lap.

"Bon appetite," he said and they started enjoying their dinner together.

The music on the phonograph was still running by the time they finished their dinner. Georg stood up and reached out his hand to her.

"Come, my love" He said and pulled her up. Wrapping his arms around her they started moving in perfect synchrony with the music. Maria laid her head on his shoulder while her arms were clutching him to her. Their bodies touched in an intimate closeness and as their contact deepened she felt all her senses giving in to him. She wanted nothing more than to be his again. The soft tunes of the music slowly faded and he was leading her back to the couch by the fire. He sat down first and pulled her with him, so that she was sitting in his lap. No sooner had their faces touched by the forehead, before their arms had been around each other. After a few minutes of gentle caresses they found each other kissing passionately on the lips. His hands frantically moved up and down her back before finding the slash of her robe and opening it. His lips left hers and started moving downwards, placing kisses first on her neck and then her chest. His hand reached upwards and made her robe fall around her waist. His hands caressed her bare back while his lips kissed the soft skin on her shoulders. She shifted in his lap to fit her body to his in an intimate closeness. Her fingers were busy to find access to his chest under the robe. Her gentle but passionate touches on his bare skin made him shiver all around. Breaking the contact between them, Georg initiated to stand up pulling Maria with him, making her dressing gown land on the floor. No words were spoken as he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. Her hands went to find the slash of his robe, which she untied with one quick movement. Moving her hands upward on his chest she removed his robe making it join hers on the floor. She placed her lips on his chest and placed tiny kisses all around, leaving him even more breathless.

"Hey, too much wine?" he asked, still trying to regain his breathing. She didn't respond, but pressed her lips to his and kissed him deeply while her hands caressed his bare back, her fingers gently tracing the line of his spine. His hands moved from her shoulder to the small of her back pressing her body against his. Neither of them could hold it any longer. Maria felt her knees buckle and as they did so, Georg bent down to pick her up and carried her into the bedroom where the two lovers got lost in the love and passion they felt for each other.

The End.

_Thank you for reading. Please leave a little review! _


End file.
